Moonlit Lovers
by U-ForFUN
Summary: From the perspective of Kikyo, as she nurses Sesshomaru. There may be no need for the 'M' rating, but the imagery could be too graphic for 'T'


A/N: I'm ba-ack. I wrote this story from Kikyo perspective, it's only suggestive of things happening so it'ss deffinately scaled down campared to my other work. I got kicked off for my last story and I won't let that happen this time. This is another one-shot deal, but I don't think it's the last story I'll ever write so never-fear. Please review this story I have so few pleasures in life but reviews are always so nice, I'll still check for them even years from now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do have a potato chip collection that bears resemblance to the cast.

* * *

Sometimes we find ourselves feeling, things we shouldn't things we'll never feel again that we regret later on in life, or in my case in death. When I was still alive I worked as a priestess in a small village, and taking care of my little sister Kaede. I enjoyed the work and teaching my sister and the other children of the village, and spent several years doing just that, until I saw him that night at the lake I had never held an impure thought.

It was late but the moon was full so it was easy to see my way, I needed to boil some medicine for my sister who had developed a cough. When I got to the lake I heard some noises from the other side, I don't know why but I put down my pot and hid in the shadow of the trees, making my way closer to the other side of the lake. I stifled a gasp as I drew closer, because in the lake I saw a man resembling a god bathing himself.

His long white hair spilled over his shoulders, and his chiseled abs glistened as he lifted himself out of the water. I found myself feeling warm just watching as he dipped under the water. He turned towards my direction, alarmed I stepped back and my heart skipped when he called out in my direction. "Who's there?" and in one swift motion jumped from the water and grabbed a nearby sword. As he did I noticed a large gash in his side, leaving the flesh of his insides exposed.

Without a moments hesitation I stepped out of the shadow. "I am the priestess of the near-by village. I heard some noise and came to investigate, but that isn't important right now, what is important, is that you are severely injured, and even as a demon if I do not treat you, you could die." As I spoke his expression softened and his grip on the sword loosened. But once I finished I couldn't hold back the blush any longer, because he was standing completely naked in front of me.

His eyes followed mine, and a grunt escaped his lips. "A priestess huh?" It may have been my imagination but he seemed pleased by my attention. He turned momentarily to put on his pants. "very well, priestess treat my wound." He motioned for me to come to him.

I moved slowly pulling out my small medical kit, inside there was a needle and suture, I kneeled on the ground and instructed him to lay down. "I haven't any anesthetic, but I suspect you'll be fine without." I heard myself saying, I had fallen so easily into my professional attitude, that the image of his naked body did not invade my mind until later that night when I returned to my hut. I left him when he fell asleep but not before then.

Once I finished stitching him up I rose to leave, and found myself surprised when he grabbed my wrist. "Don't go. Stay until I fall asleep, it's been a long time since I've had the company of a woman, and I find your voice soothing."

I kneeled down again, this time at his head, I lifted it and placed it in my lap, and absentmindedly began to stroke his hair. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru." He said, eyes closed.

"A lord? Don't you have someone to fight your battles for you? Or do you enjoy playing with death?" I asked.

"I don't play with death, I don't seek it out, but I am a powerful man with powerful enemies." He said not whispering but rather softly.

"Are you trying to impress me?" I asked him.

"I do not need to impress you, you've already been impressed." He stated referring to my staring earlier when he came out of the water. I blushed, ashamed that I could stare so openly. "You are blushing. I find you interesting Madame Priestess." He said. "What do they call you?"

"Kikyo. My name is Kikyo." I said suddenly pleased that he wanted to know.

"Kikyo. It suits you." He said smiling. The smile seemed strange on his face which had up until that moment been expressionless, or angry.

We didn't speak for a long while, after about a half an hour I whispered his name, he didn't respond. I slowly lifted his head from my lap and gently placed it back down on a shawl I'd been wearing, which I'd bundled up for him to use as a cushion against the ground. Before I left I leaned over his sleeping form and kissed him lightly on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Huggles for reviews! 


End file.
